I'm me chapter 2 (ff sequel ke 3 dari ff thanks for all saranghaeo)
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: "mian…."sapa kyuwook, donghae terdiam ketika ia menoleh dan menemukan sosok kyuhyun pada diri kyuwook tersebut. " apa kamu punya bolpoint atau …"mata kyuwook tertuju pada topi dan masker penutup wajah milik donghae


" I'm me" chapter 2 (ff sequel ke 3 dari ff thanks for all saranghaeo)

^^sebelumnya

"kyuhyun…hm…..sepertinya tadi aku mendengar ada seseorang yang berteriak memanggil nama itu" gumamnya sembari berjalan sendirian disekitar taman town park. Lagi-lagi kyuwook kesal ketika banyak orang yang menatap dirinya dan memanggil dirinya dengan nama KYUHYUN

^^selanjutnya

" siapa sih kyuhyun itu?, kenapa semua orang samar-samar memanggilku dengan nama kyuhyun?, apa memang namja bernama kyuhyun itu sangat mirip denganku?" batin kyuwook. Ketika ia cukup lelah berjalan, kyuwook pun beristirahat dengan duduk dibawah pohon, ia meluruskan kedua kakinya, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di badan pohon cherry blossom. Ia menghela nafasnya, baru kemarin ia tiba di seoul, setelah sekian lama ia berada di paris bersama kedua orang tuanya. Dan saat ini ia pindah ke seoul, karena kedua orang tuanya meminta kyuwook untuk menjadi pimpinan perusahaan milik appanya. Kyuwook memang memenui keinginan appanya untuk pindah ke seoul, namun kyuwook tidak memenuhi keinginan appanya untuk mengurus perusahaan, karena kyuwook hanya menyukai music dan music dalam hidupnya. Kyuwook sangat ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal. Tetapi ia merasa itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Karena kedua orang tuanya sangat menolak keinginannya itu. saat ini kyuwook sengaja merasakan kebebasannya diseoul. meskipun ia tahu beberapa pengawalnya sedari tadi mengikutinya terus meskipun dari jarak jauh. Tetapi kyuwook cukup merasa sedikit puas meskipun tidak sepenuhnya ia dapat menikmati kebebasannya. Kyuwook memejamkan matanya, ia pun kemudian menyanyikan sebuah lagu berbahasa inggris. Ia tidak sadar ketika ia menyanyi banyak sekali yeoja maupun namja yang mengelilinginya. Ketika kyuwook membuka matanya, ia terkejut ketika melihat banyak orang yang mengelilinginya dan mengambil wajahnya dengan menggunakan ponsel milik yeoja maupun namja tersebut.

" hyaa….kenapa kalian memotretku?" bentaknya pada orang-orang itu

" kamu kyuhyun hyung kan?" tanya seorang namja yang berpakaian seragam sekolah padanya, kyuwook kesal, iapun beranjak dari duduknya dan ia berdiri menghadapi orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya itu dan berkacak pinggang. Kyuwook membentak mereka semua

" HYAAAAA….AKU BUKAN KYUHYUN YANG KALIAN SEBUTKAN ITU. ARACHI….?" Yeoja maupun namja yang berada disekitarnya itu sangat takut ketika kyuwook membentaknya.

" hah….kami pikir kamu adalah kyuhyun oppa. Aish…rugi sekali kita tadi memotretnya dengan ponsel kita" ujar yeoja yang menggunakan pakaian bebas yang terlihat seperti seorang mahasiswi.

"nde…lebih baik kita pulang saja yuk?" ajak temannya yeoja tersebut

" nee…."sahut yeoja tersebut. bukan hanya yeoja-yeoja itu tetapi namja-namja yang tadi melakukan hal yang sama seperti yeoja-yeoja itu juga menghapus foto-foto kyuwook yang mereka simpan tadi diponsel mereka. mereka semuapun kemudian meninggalkan kyuwook seorang diri. Kyuwook merasa sangat kesal, bahkan iapun sampai menendang badan pohon cherry blossom tersebut sehingga bunga-bunga blossom pun berguguran. Kemudian kyuwook pun pergi meninggalkan area taman tersebut. ia terus berjalan dan berjalan. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika 5 orang pengawalnya menghadang langkah kakinya.

" aish…kalian apa tidak bosan mengawalku terus?" bentak kyuwook pada mereka

" tuan muda…kami tidak akan pernah bosan jika itu menyangkut keselamatan tuan muda, lagipula ini adalah tugas kami untuk selalu mengawal anda kemanapun anda pergi" ujar pengawal song kepadanya

" arrayo…tapi aku juga ingin bebas. Aku cape sejak kecil sampai aku dewasa seperti ini tetapi tetap saja aku dikawal" gerutu kyuwook kesal kepada pengawalnya

" sebaiknya anda pulang tuan muda, dan sesuai pesan tuan besar ,nanti malam anda akan menemui seorang anak pengusaha Hyundai, karena tuan besar meminta anda untuk mewakilinya agar berbicara dengan anak pengusaha hyundai tersebut" ujar pengawal han kepadanya. Dengan kesal kyuwook pun masuk kedalam mobil limosin tersebut tanpa berkata apa-apa kepada pengawalnya tersebut. ia memasang wajah kesalnya. Para pengawalnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saja melihatnya yang memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu. kyuwook masih bertanya-tanya mengenai namja yang bernama kyuhyun itu.

" kenapa sih semua orang yang melihatku selalu mengatakan aku kyuhyun?, apa sih istimewanya kyuhyun itu?, apa aku memang benar-benar mirip dengannya?" batin kyuwook.

CLING…tatapan mata kyuwook tertuju ketika bunyi dari sebuah layar televisi yang terpampang pada mobil limosin yang ditumpanginya itu terdengar ditelinganya. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya muncul pada layar televisi tersebut. yah…laki-laki paruh baya itu adalah ahn jongwook appa dari kyuwook. Kyuwook menghela nafas beratnya ketika melihat sosok appa yang selalu protect, penuh dengan dikte dan tidak pernah memberikan kebebasan padanya.

" kyuwook~ah…seperti yang appa katakan kepada pengawalmu, malam ini kamu harus menemui anak dari pengusaha Hyundai untuk membicarakan mobil yang harus kamu lihat untuk hadiah eomma mu" ujar jongwook pada anak semata wayangnya itu

" nee…."sahut kyuwook dengan berat hati

" o iya…kamu jangan sampai berani untuk coba-coba kabur dari rumah ya, karena appa tidak ingin kejadian 6 bulan yang lalu terjadi lagi padamu" ujar jongwook tegas padanya.

" wae appa?, aku kan sudah dewasa, aku pasti bisa menjaga diriku dari siapapun juga yang ingin mencelakakanku. Aku bosan jika terus-terusan dikekang seperti ini. aku ingin bebas appa, aku ingin memiliki banyak teman yang menerimaku tanpa embel-embel aku seorang anak pengusaha berlian" sahut kyuwook pada appanya, mereka berdua berdebat hebat, hingga appa nya pun membentaknya dan dengan keputusan tegasnya membuat kyuwook semakin berapi-api untuk bebas dari kekangan ini.

" APPA TIDAK MAU TAHU…KAMU HARUS TETAP DIKAWAL, MESKIPUN KAMU SUDAH DEWASA TAPI KAMU TIDAK SEPERTI KEBANYAKAN ORANG LAINNYA, DAN MULAI SEKARANG, APPA AKAN MENAMBAH PENGAWALMU, APPA INGIN KAMU MENJADI SEORANG YANG BERTANGGUNG JAWAB DAN TIDAK BENGAL SEPERTI SAAT INI" bentak jongwook tegas padanya

" hah….lihat saja nanti, aku pasti bisa kabur dari pengawal-pengawal appa ini" batin kyuwook.

" kamu dengar apa yang appa katakan padamu kyuwook?" tegas jongwook padanya

" arasseo…."sahut kyuwook malas

" ya sudah kalau begitu…appa harus bertemu dengan klien appa lagi, kamu jaga kesehatan dan ingat…JANGAN SAMPAI KAMU MELAKUKAN TINDAKAN YANG MEMBUAT PARA PENGAWALMU KEWALAHAN ARRACHI…"

"hm…."sahut kyuwook sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian layar tersebut kembali mati secara otomatis ketika pembicaraan selesai.

" aku bosan jika harus seperti ini terus….aku tidak memiliki teman juga karena appa…aku bosan seperti dalam sangkar yang harus selalu menurut dan menurut terus" batin kyuwook kesal. sepanjang perjalanan kyuwook hanya diam dan diam saja.

~dorm~

Setibanya didorm, para member super junior pun duduk diruang tengah dan berkumpul bersama. teukie menghampiri dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang terlihat kelelahan, dengan tongkat penyangga yang digunakannya, iapun perlahan-lahan duduk di kursi panjang bersama yang lainnya. teukie melihat ada yang aneh pada sungmin, karena sejak tiba tadi sungmin hanya diam saja.

" minnie~ah…waeyo?, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya teukie padanya. Tatapan mata member yang lain tertuju pada sungmin. Sungmin mengerti arti tatapan mata mereka padanya.

" aniyo hyung..gwencana" sahutnya

" cheongmal?" tanya teukie yang tidak percaya padanya

"nde…"sahutnya. Siwon menatap jam tangannya, karena ia memiliki janji untuk menemui seseorang.

" hyung….."ujar siwon pada teukie

"yee….waegeudae?" tanyanya pada siwon

" malam ini aku ada janji untuk bertemu dengan seseorang…jadi mungkin malam ini aku tidak bisa makan bersama kalian" ujar siwon menjelaskan

" cie…cie..pasti bertemu yeoja ya?" ledek donghae padanya

"ani…hyung…yang aku temui seorang namja" sahut siwon

" pasti yeoja..aku yakin itu" tambah eunhyuk meledeknya

" aish…hyung ini…jincha yang aku temui ini seorang namja" sahut siwon pada eunhyuk.

" ya sudah…mungkin saja siwon benar" sahut teukie

" aku ikut ya….aku penasaran. Tidak mungkin dongsaeng kita yang tampan ini menemui namja…..atau jangan-jangan kamu….."ujar yesung menyipitkan matanya pada siwon. Siwon mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan yesung padanya

" aaaaaakkkkkkkkhhhhhhhh…..hyung aku masih waras tahu" sahut siwon dan memanyunkan bibirnya didepan semua member super junior

" HAHAHA…."mereka semua tertawa, terkecuali teukie dan heechul yang hanya menyunggingkan senyum mereka berdua. Meskipun teukie dan heechul merasa senang dengan mendengar gelak tawa para dongsaengnya, namun masih ada yang kurang diantara mereka semua.

~malam harinya~

Siwon telah berpakaian rapi, karena ia akan menemui seorang yang cukup terpandang. Yesung dan donghae ikut bersama siwon, karena bukan hanya mereka penasaran tetapi dalam hati yesung selalu ingin ikut bersama siwon karena ia merasa ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia rindukan.

" kami sudah siap…" ujar yesung dan donghae bersamaan kepada siwon yang baru mengenakan jas hitamnya.

"wah…wah…kalian semua terlihat tampan sekali" ujar teukie pada mereka

" ya iyalah hyung…siapa dulu donk super junior gitu lho…"bangga donghae

" …." Teukie menyunggingkan senyum manisnya

" kajja hyung…kita berangkat sekarang" ujar siwon pada yesung dan donghae

"nee…"sahut yesung

" hyung….jangan lupa ya ,beli persediaan makanan untuk kita" ujar wookie pada siwon, yesung dan donghae

" beres…"sahut siwon padanya

" o iya….siwon~ah…jangan lupa beli soju ya" pinta hangeng

" Ok…hyung" sahut siwon padanya

" kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya" ujar siwon pada yang lain

"nee….hati-hati dijalan" ujar heechul pada mereka

" tenang saja hyung" sahut yesung, donghae dan siwon bersamaan.

~di sebuah rumah yang sangat luas dan mewah~

" huft…lagi-lagi harus aku yang mewakili appa, seharusnya appa yang menemui orang itu bukan aku. ….aku kan ingin bermain game sepuasnya…aku ingin melakukan apa yang ku mau sepuasnya….tetapi kenapa selalu saja tidak bisa?" gerutu kyuwook sembari mengenakan dasi miliknya. Ketika kyuwook berdiri didepan cermin miliknya, tiba-tiba terlintas didalam pikirannya sebuah ide cemerlang.

" aha….aku ada ide…." Batin kyuwook. Kyuwook setelah selesai mengenakan pakaiannya yang telah ia pilih tadi, kyuwook pun mengganti kembali pakaiannya dan ia melapisi tshirt yang ia gunakan sebagai dalamannya, begitu juga celana jins miliknya. Lalu ia melapisi lagi dengan setelan jas miliknya.

" aku terlihat sedikit gemuk jika memakai pakaian berlapis seperti ini. tapi tak apalah…semoga saja ide ini berhasil" batin kyuwook seraya menatap dirinya didepan cermin. Dan menyunggingkan senyum evilnya didepan cermin.

TOK…TOK…TOK…kyuwook segera membuka pintu kamarnya. 2 orang pengawalnya telah menanti dirinya didepan pintu kamarnya.

" tuan muda sud…" perkataan salah satu pengawalnya diputus olehnya

" arasseo…..kajja" sahut kyuwook. Lalu ia menutup kembali pintu kamar miliknya itu. kyuwook selalu berkata pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia harus bisa bebas dari kekangan appanya itu. pintu mobil dibukakan oleh salah satu pengawal untuk dirinya. Kyuwook pun masuk dan duduk di tengah, karena salah satu pengawal yang lain telah duduk dipojok dekat jendela mobil. Mereka sengaja melakukan hal ini agar kyuwook tidak bisa lari lagi. kyuwook menyandarkan tubuhnya, matanya menatap kekanan dan kekiri, kyuwook sangat bosan jika dirinya dikelilingi oleh para pengawal suruhan jongwook.

" huft…." Kyuwook hanya menghela nafasnya berkali-kali. Lalu dengan ketusnya ia memerintah kepada salah satu pengawal yang duduk didekat kulkas kecil yang tersedia didalam mobil limosin ini.

" hyaaa…ambilkan aku soft drink" pinta kyuwook dengan ketus

" nee…'sahut pengawal tersebut, iapun kemudian membuka pintu kulkas kecil dan ia mengambil sebuah soft drink lalu diberikan kepada kyuwook.

" ini tuan muda…" ujar pengawal tersebut padanya

" thanks…." Sahut kyuwook langsung mengambil minuman tersebut, lalu ia membuka tutup minuman tersebut dan meminumnya. Setelah meminumnya, iapun memberikan botol soft drink itu kepada pengawal yang duduk disampingnya.

" buang sampah ini…"perintah kyuwook padanya

"nee…"sahut pengawal tersebut. kyuwook kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya.

" apa masih lama sampainya?" tanya kyuwook kepada pengawalnya tanpa menjuruskan pandangannya kepada para pengawalnya tersebut dan hanya memandang keatas langit-langit mobil ini.

"tinggal satu tikungan lagi kita sampai tuan muda" sahut pengawal han padanya. Kyuwook tidak menggubris sahutan pengawal han tersebut. kyuwook pun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Namun baru saja ia memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba wajah seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya muncul dipikirannya. Kyuwook pun kemudian buru-buru membuka matanya.

"kenapa wajah namja yang didalam poster tadi siang terlintas dalam pikiranku?" batin kyuwook. Lamunan kyuwook disadarkan oleh ucapan pengawal han padanya.

"tuan muda kita sudah sampai" ujarnya pada kyuwook. Setelah salah satu pengawal lebih dahulu keluar dari mobil, kyuwook pun kemudian keluar dan ia berjalan ditengah-tengah para pengawal itu. namun saat ia berada didepan toilet, kyuwook pun menghentikan langkah kakinya.

" aku mau ketoilet dulu, kalian tunggu disini sebentar, jangan kemana-mana…arra?" ujar kyuwook ketus kepada para pengawal tersebut

"nee….'sahut mereka serempak. Kyuwook pun kemudian masuk kedalam toilet. Dan didalam toilet tersebut kyuwook merubah penampilannya, ia melepaskan setelan jas miliknya. Dan ketika ia membuka pintu toilet, ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya namun ia belum keluar dari area toilet.

" aish….dasar kyuwook pabo…kenapa tadi kamu tidak membawa kumis palsu atau sejenisnya?" batinnya kesal. kyuwook melihat gagang pintu toilet ini bergerak, iapun bergegas bersembunyi dibalik pintu. Kyuwook menghela nafasnya ketika seorang namja masuk kedalam toilet tersebut dan ternyata bukan salah satu pengawalnya. Kyuwook pun memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati namja tersebut.

"mian…."sapa kyuwook, donghae terdiam ketika ia menoleh dan menemukan sosok kyuhyun pada diri kyuwook tersebut.

" apa kamu punya bolpoint atau …"mata kyuwook tertuju pada topi dan masker penutup wajah milik donghae. Donghae hanya terdiam saja, donghae bingung ingin berkata apa, karena ia tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

" mm…bolehkan aku meminjam topi dan masker ini?" tanya kyuwook padanya. Donghae seperti terhipnotis oleh kyuwook dan tanpa menyahutnya donghae pun memberikan memberikan apa yang diminta kyuwook padanya.

" gumawo…hyung" ujar kyuwook, donghae meneteskan air matanya ketika kyuwook memanggilnya dengan sebutan HYUNG. kyuwook bingung kenapa donghae menangis, namun ia tidak peduli, kyuwook pun meninggalkan donghae yang terdiam dan membisu didalam toilet tersebut. kyuwook menurunkan sedikit topinya agar para pengawalnya tidak mengenal dirinya. Kyuwook berhasil melewati para pengawal tersebut, namun ketika berada diluar kyuwook bingung ia harus kemana, tetapi matanya tertuju pada sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang terletak diarea parkiran, karena area parkir itu sepi, kyuwook pun masuk kedalam bagasi mobil tersebut.

"semoga saja rencana kebebasanku kali ini berhasil" batin kyuwook didalam bagasi tersebut.

~didalam restaurant hansol~

" kenapa namja itu tidak kunjung datang juga?" gerutu siwon kesal

"nde…ini sudah 30 menit kita menunggunya, memangnya siapa sih dia?" tanya yesung yang ikut-ikutan kesal.

"molla…appa hanya memintaku untuk menemuinya, kesal juga jika menunggu lama seperti ini" ujar siwon dan sesekali menatap kearah jam tangannya.

" donghae juga…kenapa dia lama sekali ketoiletnya" kesal yesung

"nde…."sahut siwon.

~15 menit kemudian~

" sudah 15 menit sebaiknya kita ke mini market saja membeli pesanan wookie" saran yesung

"nee…kajja..bosan juga menunggu hampir 1 jam ini" sahut siwon yang sangat kesal karea bosan menunggu.

" kita temui donghae dulu di toilet, aku jadi khawatir padanya kenapa dia lama sekali ke toiletnya" saran yesung lagi

"nee…hyung" sahut siwon. Mereka berduapun kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka, dan menuju tolilet untuk menemui donghae. Siwon dan yesung bingung karena melihat banyak sekali namja berpakaian serba hitam berada didepan toilet tersebut. tetapi mereka berdua tidak peduli pada namja-namja berpakaian hitam itu. merekapun masuk kedalam toilet. Dan mereka berdua terkejut ketika melihat donghae yang berdiri didepan cermin dengan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"hyung waeyo?" cemas siwon padanya

" kyuhyun….kyuhyun…" sahut donghae terputus-putus, siwon dan yesung bingung dengan perkataan donghae

" apa maksudmu donghae~ah…?" tanya yesung

" tadi aku melihat kyuhyun….hyung. dia…dia memanggilku HYUNG" ujar donghae sesenggukkan. Siwon dan yesung tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan donghae.

"sebaiknya kita pulang saja donghae" saran yesung. donghae hanya mengangguk saja. Meskipun siwon dan yesung tidak percaya, namun mereka berdua teringat akan kejadian tadi siang ketika sungmin yang berlari keluar dari van dan sungmin dengan yakinnya melihat kyuhyun. Sepanjang perjalanan, donghae masih sesenggukkan karena bertemu kyuwook yang sangat mirip dengan kyuhyun. Sedangkan siwon dan yesung hanya diam saja. Keheningan terjadi sepanjang perjalanan mereka pulang menuju dorm. Mereka lupa dengan tujuan semula mereka untuk mampir ke mini market.

TBC


End file.
